cause i'm not fine at all
by airzy7
Summary: Three weeks after Quinn and Sam have broken up, and are dating Finn and Santana, Quinn returns unexpectedly to give the promise ring back.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea when I was re-watching him giving her the ring and thought, 'I wonder if she gave it back or not'. This was meant to be pretty angsty, so sorry about that. It's un-beta'd, and it got pretty late by the end of it, so the ending is pretty weak, sorry about that. The title of this is from 'Amnesia' by 5 Seconds of Summer. As always, I hope you enjoy and please request other Quinn/Sam stories or Lea/Naya, as I'm still doing that.

He missed her.

Plain and simple, he missed her. He missed her laugh, and how her soft, dainty hands felt in his larger, guitar-calloused ones. He missed being able to say that Quinn Fabray was his girlfriend. Not because she was popular, and his popularity had somehow risen while he was dating her, but because she was truly perfect in his eyes. Everything about her, even the many parts she was insecure about.

Only a couple of days ago, Stacey had asked where Quinn was. Sam hadn't been sure how to answer, he wanted to be able to say that she was coming back, but even he wasn't sure if that was true. Would Quinn come back for closure? Instead, he told her that Quinn would be gone for a while, unsure whether Stacey understood the concept of breaking up with somebody.

Stevie, on the other hand, hadn't showed he missed her. Well, not in words; every time the doorbell rang, Stevie would run downstairs hoping it was Quinn, and then it hadn't taken Sam long to realize Stevie had a crush on her. So with him breaking up with her, it had made an impact on his whole family.

It wasn't worth bringing Santana home to meet his family, he knew their relationship was purely for being physical, though he was about 90% sure she was a lesbian and wouldn't even look at or touch his cock. They would make out most of the time, but he'd also seen her boobs a couple of time, and touched them once. Which was another reason he wouldn't bring her home; Stevie was eleven, and while he didn't know what to do with a girl, he could see, and Santana was something – actually, someone – he'd look at too much.

And his parents would be able to tell the difference between how he acted around Quinn, and how he acts in front of Santana now. They knew he bought the promise ring for her – which they were skeptical of at first, but supported – and saw him hold her hand through church. All of the things he wouldn't do with Santana, and she wouldn't want to do with him.

He was broken from his reverie when the doorbell rang, and on cue, he heard the quiet thudding of Stevie running down the stairs. Sam chuckled,

"Stevie, it won't be Quinn." He said it almost every time Stevie ran down, which usually resulted in, 'yeah it will be' then a quiet, 'it isn't' and sluggish steps up the stairs.

But this time, there was no banter. Stevie opened the door, then, for the first time three weeks, he heard a,

"It is! Quinn _is_ here!"

Sam shot up into a sitting position on the sofa, furrowing his brows as his head whipped around to see Stevie standing there looking ecstatic and a women's hand messing his hair. Usually when Sam saw that look on Stevie's face, and it was because of Quinn, he'd say 'she's mine buddy, sorry,' but he couldn't say that anymore. Quinn was free to date his little brother, although, Sam didn't think Quinn had an eleven-year-old fetish, but anyway.

He left his place on the sofa, slowly walking over to the door where Stevie was standing. Sam looked at her for a moment, wide eyes as he tried to figure out if this was actually happening, or if he'd fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" he asked, his brow crinkling in disbelief.

The blonde girl looked at her feet,

"I wanted to talk," then back to Sam, waiting for Stevie to leave, "Alone with Sam, please, Stevie," she said when he hadn't left, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving a light push to get him going.

"What do you want Quinn?" Sam asked, his voice sounding a little colder than he intended for it to be.

Sam didn't expect her to apologize, or say how much she'd rather be with him than Finn. And she didn't.

"I know I hurt you, and I know it's probably hard for you to see me since the break up, so I'll make it quick," Quinn says, biting her lip as she reaches into her coat pocket to retrieve something, softly she says, "I'm returning this."

Laying flat in her palm was the ring, the promise ring. It looked big in her small hand, even when it was altered to fit her finger. Sam looked down at it, working his jaw once,

"You thought you'd bring that back?" he laughed quietly in disbelief, "You said you know you hurt me, yet you bring back the promise ring I gave you?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, she hadn't seen Sam like this. Annoyed, cold, and she knew it was all because of her.

"I thought you might've wanted it…"

Sam shook his head,

"I gave you a promise ring for a reason, it had a purpose. I can't give that to some random girl and you know that. Just like my heart, so keep it, keep the promise ring with my heart."

Her lips parted, unsure of what to say, her heart was beating heavily.

"Sam I…"

"Keep it," he said firmly, "And maybe you can look at it and remember how you hurt me, while I loved you so much, you continued to hurt me. I don't want your apologies, or sorrows, keep the damn ring so you can see it and be reminded of the one boy who loved you _so_ much."

Quinn was lost for words, once again. Nodding, she swallowed the tears she could feel coming,

"You were always too good for me, Sammy. You spoilt me, and gave me things I didn't deserve."

"No, I'm not. And couldn't you have enjoyed the things I gave you instead of pretending to love them? Not to mention cheating on me with my best friend," Sam shook his head, "Bye Quinn."

He rested his hand on the doorframe, waiting for a response before closing the door,

"I'm sorry, Sam," Quinn mumbled, shoving both the ring and her hands into her pockets.

He didn't want their conversation to end like this. He wanted to hug her, because it was freezing outside, and tell her he forgave her – even when he didn't. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, okay," he said, "I guess I'll see you at church. And I won't hold your hand, don't worry."

Quinn looked like she was going to argue, but stopped,

"I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

This is un-beta'd or proofread because I'm lazy and wanted to get it up before I went to sleep. I'll probably replace it with a checked one tomorrow or something. I hope you enjoy!

The Sunday after Quinn had visited, wanting to return the promise ring, was one of the hardest Sunday's Sam was sure he'd experienced. She looked pretty shocked after he demanded her keep the ring, which hadn't surprised Sam, he even surprised himself – especially when he was convinced he'd be begging for her back the next time he saw her.

Everything after that afternoon was weird, and quite uncomfortable. He hadn't told his mom or dad about her coming back, but they knew about the break up, and they knew about Santana. Though, somehow they knew something wasn't right with Sam, probably something his mom would call 'a mother's instinct.' So dinner that Thursday night was weirdly silent, apart from Stevie rambling on about Quinn, and the apparent 'looks of love' she had given him. Sam just rolled his eyes, and then promptly, was told not to be so rude to Stevie by his dad.

But now, two nights and one morning later from the awkward dinner, he was preparing for church. Along with the unusual behavior towards his family – he overheard his mom and dad talking about it, Sam believed he was allowed to have off days now and then, apparently they did not – and the weirdness between he and Quinn, the main problem on his mind was what to wear.

It was rare for Sam to be worried about what he wore. He liked to think he cleaned up well, and wasn't as careless with clothing as Finn or Puck, but wasn't as interested as Kurt or Blaine. But it struck him as he found his set clothes for church that he couldn't wear it, this was the outfit Quinn had picked out for him, and described him as looking 'handsome' and like 'a real prince charming' and it was probably stupid, but he didn't want to wear something that reminded him of her, although she would be there herself.

So even though he'd rather go in a flannelette shirt and jeans, his mom has explained to him once before that going so casual to the house of God is disrespectful, though their family was never overly religious in the first place. He eventually decides on a plain red shirt and black pants and suit jacket. But then upon looking in the mirror, what he's chosen to wear looks an awful lot like their costume for sectionals, minus the jacket. He sighs; taking off both tops and replaces the red with navy blue.

He fixed up his collar when Stacey came running into his room, stopping by the doorframe,

"Sammy, why are you taking so long?" she asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side cutely.

Sam saw no reason to lie to his little sister. It wasn't like he was doing something disgusting, or something she shouldn't know about yet at the tender age of eight, like masturbating.

"I had to put a new shirt on, Stace, but do you wanna go tell mom I'll be down in a minute?"

Usually she'd run back down stairs straight away and tell their mom, something about Stacey feeling needed by helping Sam or something, but she just stood still, a perplexed expression on her face. She stepped forward, further into Sam's room,

"Did you spill your cereal on your shirt again?" she asked curiously.

Sam only blushed a little, because more than once he'd split the honey flavored right down the front of his top, leaving a creamy colored mark. It wasn't hit fault, he got the best view of the TV from the sofa to watch cartoons, and cartoons just so happened to be on the same time as breakfast. He chuckled,

"No, I didn't. Not this time."

Stacey walked in further, and in any other situation, she would have left by now, but she must have wanted to discuss something. He watched as she made her way over to his desk chair, struggling as she lifted herself on. Usually Sam would help her, but she was going through her, 'I'm a big girl and don't need your help' stage.

"Will Quinn be at church?" she asked, wiggling her hips to find a comfortable spot on the chair as she only took up not even half of the leather chair.

He just nodded; there was no reason Quinn wouldn't be there, unless she was too afraid to see him again, which didn't sound like Quinn. Especially when church was so important to her – every time they made out, the small model of Jesus sat beside them.

"Will you kiss her and smile with her again? Like you used to?" she asks, spinning in the chair from side to side.

Sam gnawed at his lip, noticing the hopeful look in Stacey's eyes, just like the one he supposed he had at the beginning. Now it was fair to say he and Quinn were over, and he wouldn't wish for something he knew wouldn't happen. Quinn was happy with Finn, his old best friend, he wasn't about to do what Quinn did to him on Finn.

Shaking his head, he replied,

"No. We aren't, Stace."

"But I thought you loved Quinnie?" Stacey pouts.

He sighed; it was a lot harder explaining things to Stacey than it was to Stevie. Yeah, she's a girl and eight years younger than Sam, but even when he attempted to explain something Avatar or Marvel related, she never understood.

"I do," Sam ducks his head as he reaches for the white scarf Stacey had left in his room last time she took it off, he walked over to her, "But sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to. And if it makes them happy, you should let them be happy, even if you're sad…" he wrapped the scarf around her neck carefully, dropping his hands to lift her off of the chair. "Come on, mom and dad'll be waiting for us," he said, grabbing Stacey's small hand and walking out with her, the only thing on his mind being he and Quinn's past relationship.

Slowly but efficiently Sam made his way from the car park inside the church, closely following his mom, dad and Stacey, while Stevie was walking beside him, wearing a dark blue sweater with jeans and a collared shirt beneath.

It was a long walk, and most of that time was spent with Stevie continuing his lengthy speech on Quinn, which Sam had excused himself from a couple of nights ago.

"She's so pretty Sammy," Stevie sighed happily, "You're so lucky to have her."

The older boy only nodded, not about to tell his little brother – who seemed like he was just as in love with Quinn as Sam was – that they were broken up. However, at least if he did, and happen to have Santana over – although they'd most likely stay in his bedroom and make out – Stevie wouldn't be crushing on her since he'd be still on about Quinn. He'd do the same if he was in Stevie's position, sure, Santana had fantastic boobs, but she didn't really accept Sam the way Quinn did, hence Sam never meeting her parents and vice-versa, and she often yelled at Sam for rambling about Starwars, or trying to explain why one superhero was better than the other.

Without receiving an answer, Stevie still continued, and Sam was sure he wouldn't even have to respond – or listen – for Stevie to keep talking, like Stevie's questions were on a loop.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, looking up at Sam, which meant Sam had to listen to him this time.

"Yeah, sure buddy. Shoot," Sam said with ease, knowing Stevie would ask him something about Quinn, but figuring it would be something about how she smelt, or how soft her skin was, or… Sam really had to stop with this.

"What base did you and Quinn get to?" he asked curiously.

Sam stopped suddenly, looking down at Stevie with wide eyes,

"H-how do you know about that?" Sure, Stevie was eleven, and thirteen was about the age they start teaching you about that in school, but Stevie would always be his baby brother, and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Stevie about his sexual experiences.

"A boy at school told me," Stevie shrugged, "He said when two people love each other they can do this thing where they go from base to base. I'm not sure what he really meant by that, I mean, Stacey doesn't like baseball, and neither does mom, so I dunno why you'd play baseball with them. Did you and Quinn ever play baseball together? Is she good?"

Sam had to bite his tongue, because although Stevie didn't _really _know what it meant, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about with his little brother. Especially when he and Quinn hadn't even gotten past first base, however, if Stevie had been a bit older, like fourteen or fifteen, and Sam told him, it would be followed by his big brother speech, like his dad had told him that, 'women are important. Respect them and listen to what they want, don't make them feel uncomfortable or make them rush into things' which, come to think of it now Sam was relieved he'd heard, he didn't want to be in Puck's shoes and be the guy who knocked her up - even if their children would be quite cute.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Quinn isn't a very big sports fan. Some girls will be very big sports fans, and others mightn't, and even if you love sports, you shouldn't make them play it." Sam figured that was kind of like the big brother speech, just under toned and with key words, he was pretty proud of himself.

But then there was an excited squeal, when Sam looked up; Stacey was already running over to a girl. It was Quinn. Stevie was already running over to her, wanting her attention even when she was holding Stacey at her hip.

He looked over at her from afar, watching how Stacey rested her head on Quinn's shoulder while Quinn smiled brightly at Stevie, and then words came from her mouth that Sam couldn't hear. He swallowed thickly, because all that came into his head while watching his brother, sister and ex-girlfriend bond, was how great Quinn would be of a mom to kids she was expecting. And it didn't help that his brother and sister were blonde, which – Sam wasn't very good at Science but – looked like what their kids could turn out like. Blonde, happy, with Quinn's eyes, but his lips, it was a perfect picture. You know, if she hadn't cheated on him. It was funny though, because everything seemed normal again. There was no uncertainty when she picked up Stacey, or talked to Stevie, the only problem was them.

It was like his family was dating Quinn, or something equally weird like that.

And honestly, he felt a little bit left out. So naturally, he made his way over to them, because he did still love her, and he needed to see her. And if everything turned uncomfortable upon his showing, he would make up an excuse and leave.

With his hands in his pockets, he slowly walked over to them, figuring his parents had already gone inside because they hadn't nagged them to come inside yet, so they must have time to spare. Their mom usually overshot the time in the morning, waking them up at six when church began at ten, although, sometimes Stacey took longer to get ready, or Stevie was watching cartoons and wanted to see the ending, or, you know, Sam spilt his cereal while bickering over superheroes with Stevie.

"Hey Sammy," Quinn beamed, and with every passing second, it felt like none of it ever happened. Like she never cheated, and he wasn't dating Santana as a rebound.

"Hi," he mumbled, shoving his hands back in his pockets and looked to the ground. If his mom were there, she'd tell him to be a gentleman and look at her while he spoke to her.

If this were how Sam wanted it, and his little brother and sister were actually he and Quinn's children, this is where he'd give her a huge smile and hug and kiss, and she'd say, 'how was your day, honey?' like in those old, family movies, however, Sam wouldn't say anything, because with Quinn's mood right now, especially in this circumstance, he wouldn't be surprised if she really said that.

Stacey squirmed a little bit in Quinn's arms, and then hid her face in Quinn's neck; like Sam was the stranger. To stop the uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke up,

"Do you want me to take her? Just incase she gets heavy…"

Along with Quinn, Stacey shook her head, and she really did look comfortable with Quinn.

"She's good, thank you Sam. I don't need reminding on how strong you are."

Was she flirting with him? He wasn't trying to remind her, he knew she knew how strong he was and how hard he worked on his physique, she'd even kissed his abs a number of times, so why she thought he would forget that, he wasn't sure of.

But before he could reply, she was already walking away with Stevie and Stacey towards the church. Oh yeah, they'd come here for a reason. He stood in shock, trying to figure out what Quinn meant by all of this. Why she was acting like nothing had happened. He liked seeing her smile, and liked how well she got along with Stevie and Stacey, but frankly, he didn't like her acting like everything was okay, like she could get herself in and out of situations by being hot and sweet.

"Sammy, are you coming?" she asked, her voice affectionate.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, catching up to them, even though they had stopped. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, a space between Stevie and Quinn to walk. Sam looked down at her hand, then back up to her, expecting her to take it since this was the route he felt they were going down. But the didn't, however, the next time he looked, something stood out to him.

She was wearing the ring.

What do you think will happen? Actually, what do you want to happen? I haven't planned this story at all since I thought it would be a one shot, so any ideas of where you want the story to head would be great.

And I understand it was a big jump from Quinn almost crying in the last one to her acting like this, but I figured Quinn wouldn't act any different in front of the kids because they feel like her own brother and sister. And I figured since she still loves Sam, she isn't trying to act any differently, _or _maybe she is actually flirting with him and wants him back.


End file.
